Cullen Prank Wars
by Taliana-The-Vampire-831
Summary: What happens when the Cullens wage war with one another? A lot of random pranks, that's what! A prank war has broken out in the Cullen Household and not only the Cullens are victims, some of the unsuspecting humans are too! Including Tali and Sophie
1. The Rules

A/N: This story, is just going to be the Cullens(And myself and "sophie" aka Tay(and we're both human in this story, as opposed to our otehr stories where we're vampires as well =P).)...pranking each other, non-stop~Maybe even other people, like Mike and Jessica and Angela(but with less extreme pranks, seeing as they are not Vampires, they may not be able to handle some of the pranks they can dish out =P)~. (I was watching VH1's top 40 pranks 2...and it gave me some Ideas xD) So yeah, if you have Any funny suggestions then don't hesitate to comment and leave the suggestions. Also, yes, Carlisle and Esme will be involved with the festivities of pranking. Usually those two are left out of all the mischievous things the 'children' do. Carlisle and Esme are both young, only a few years older(Physically at least.) Than the 'kids'. And I figure, that sicne Carlisle's so fricking old he's got to have quite a few pranks up his sleeve, he's probably seen every trick in the book. Anyways, send me your ideas for funny pranks and I might use them later. Also!! This is before Breaking Dawn. So Renesmee isn't there yet and Jake isn't always hanging around so it's just the Cullens, and Bella. Also!!! I keep adding more things =/ but anyways. ItsaTay will help me write some of this, either by giving me prank ideas, or actually writing some of the chapters herself and giving them to me. So Enjoy the prank fest =D And note, most of these pranks will be extremely elaborate and dangerous for us poor humans, so don't attempt the more dangerous ones for yourself, or the oens that involve destroying things, unless you have the money to replace them So have fun reading this prank fest.

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, cept for Taliana, and well I suppose Sophie, since I came up with the name for her but she Is based on my friend Tay...Also, any product that is used in my stories, (e.g. food products, certain brand names of things, if books are invovled, if mottos are invovled, video games, movies....etc.) I don't own them, I'm just borrowing them for the time being :3

Before the Pranking starts: Setting up of the Rules.

Third Persons POV:

The cullens were all sitting back and relaxing in the living room, Carlisle with one of his books, Jasper and Alice were attempting to build a humongous house of Dominoes, Rosalie and Emmett were staring at the fresh coat of paint on the wall, watching it dry, Esme was flitting around the room cleaning, while Bella and Edward were at his piano, Edward attempting to teach Bella how to play it and failing miserably. Tali and Sophie were listening to Tali's mp3 player, and dancing rather stupidly every so often.

Alice suddenly perked up, "I Just had an amazing vision!" she said with a grin.

"No she didn't." Edward said with a sigh.

"What was it?" Tali, Sophie and Emmett all said together.

Alice's grin streched from ear to ear. "We're going to have an epic prank war." She said with a grin.

"Prank...war?" Jasper asked looking up from the dominoe house.

"Not again." Carlisle sighed putting his book down.

"Again? You mean you've done prank wars before?" Sophie and Tali asked confused.

"Yes, we usually have one every decade or so. Last time it ended up with me having light blue hair and a light pink body...and I was called "Cotton Candy Man" by Emmett for two years." Carlisle said sitting cross-legged on the couch.

"I just pictured you looking like that, and that's freaking hilarious!" Tali said laughing to the point where she fell from her chair. "Who came up with that brilliant prank?" she asked as her laughter died down.

"Alice's." Carlisle said with another sigh. Esme flitted over to Carlisle, and sat in his lap.

"So we need to set up the rules." Alice said rubbing her hands together.

"Okay..." the family and two guests said together.

"Okay, rule number one you're allowed to tag team and have up to three people on a pranking team, No more. You can have less if you want, but the maximum is three. The pranking comenses at midnight tonight, and lasts until we run out of pranks or get too elaborate with our pranks and get noticed by the humans. Although, every time we try this it ends shortly after a year." Alice said with a grin.

"Okay then..." Everyone said thinking that Alice was finished with her rules.

"I'm not done yet!! The pranks are not limited at all, you can be as crazy and elaborate as you want...except for Bella Sophie and Tali, because they're human and probably can't survive some of our more elaborate schemes." Alice said.

No one said a word, thinking that Alice had more to say.

"I'm done now guys." She said.

"Oh. Okay." Everyone said and got up to go to their own area to plot away at their pranks.


	2. Prank 1: Carlisle's 1st Prank

**A/N Okay, so I figured we'd start this off with a really funny prank I saw on that VH1s top 40 pranks. So yes, I do not own the prank I'm just using it. I forget who did it but it was fricking hilarious! So I'm using it. Oh and I have no idea when Jasper's birthday is, I think its like April 18****th**** or something If anyone knows when it is, please tell me I'm like freaking out over it. Well whenever it is, just a few days before then is when the Prank War starts.**

**Disclaimer: As usual: Don't own the characters, I just own the plots I put them in. except for most of these pranks…which I found either on the internet, or on TV on those prank shows. And for the rest of my Disclaimer, go check the first chapter I'm too lazy to throw it in here.**

**CPOV: **

We all split up and went to our separate rooms. I really don't know which rooms everyone else went to, but I was doing my evil plotting in my study. "Hmm, get revenge on Alice for her prank last time, or go after one of the boys…" I mused to myself quietly as I paced across the floor. "One of the boys, Alice will surely see what's coming for her, so I'll have to be sneaky with my Alice prank…but the boys, especially Emmett will be completely unaware if I play my cards right." I continued. "I really need to stop talking to myself." I sighed.

"Okay…so let's see…" I said and walked over to my closet. I rummaged through my things, and found a blindfold. I smiled to myself and then walked down the hallway to Esme's plotting grounds, also known as our bedroom. I knocked on the door and she pulled me in quickly.

"What do you want Carlisle?" She asked.

I held up the blindfold and said, "I've got a prank idea and I'm going to need your help if we're going to pull it off, in fact you're a key factor to my prank idea."

"CARLISLE! Stop translating Disney songs to Gaelic! If you must block me out of your head, do something that I can actually stand!" Edward shouted from his secret hideout.

"Why Disney songs?" My dear wife asked.

"Because I wanted to annoy Edward." I said as if it were obvious.

"So what's your prank idea love?" She asked sitting on the bed. I sat next to her and pulled her onto my lap.

"Well, I don't know if you'd like it, but I was thinking…" I said and lowered my voice so that only Esme could hear it.

"Oh wow, that's devious Carlisle! I love it, I'm in." Esme said and gave me a quick kiss.

We heard Alice's bell like laughter from her bedroom down the hall. "Nice Carlisle! I can't wait to watch that one!" she said through her laughter.

"So we need to find you a 'sexy' little outfit to wear." I said with a grin.

"Well I don't think I have any more 'sexy' outfits. I think you may have destroyed all of them by now." She said giving me a playful punch to the shoulder.

"Oh come now love, I couldn't have destroyed _all _of them." I said with a laugh.

"Well all of the extremely sexy ones, yes." She said lightly slapping me on the cheek.

"Well then, let's go ask Alice or Rosalie if they'll let you borrow one of their outfits." I said taking her hand and leading her down the hallway to Alice's bedroom.

I didn't bother knocking and walked right in. Alice quickly jumped onto her desk, covering her prank blueprints by sitting on them. "You two are trying to get a peek at my pranks!" She accused.

"No, we just need a nice outfit for Esme." I said laughing.

"Oh…well okay then." Alice said and danced over to her closet. She came out holding three outfits that would probably fit Esme the best. The first, a cowgirl outfit, which would be perfect if we used Jasper, the second a French maid outfit, and the third was a pirate.

"I say you two go with Jasper, and use this one." Alice said holding up the cowgirl outfit. The top was a light pink, with sleeves that came down to the elbows and tied just below the breasts. The bottoms were a pair of Daisy Duke short shorts with a gun holster around the waist. Alice also bought cowboy boots, a sheriff badge, and a cowboy hat to match the outfit. "Now get out. I have some planning to do." Alice said and shoved us both out the door and slammed it after we were in the hallway.

"You go get yourself all dolled up while I go get Jasper." I said placing my hand on her behind and giving her a push towards our bedroom door. "Oh, and if I like that outfit on you, I'm going to ask Alice if we can keep it." I said with a wink and then took off down the hallway before she could respond.

I heard Jasper mumbling to himself trying to figure out whom he should prank first and which prank to pull on whom. I knocked on the door to his study and entered without waiting for a response. "Hey Carlisle…what brings you here, do you have some grand scheme for a prank that needs my help?" Jasper asked.

"No, I just remembered that I got you an early birthday present and well its kind of here now." I said trying to be persuasive.

"Oh…well what is it?" Jasper asked, pausing mid step in his pacing.

"Well it's a surprise." I said and threw the blindfold at him. "Here, put that on."

Jasper put it on, I glanced over at the clock and saw that it was 11:59 and smiled as it turned to 12:00. _So my prank's going to be the first prank of our little prank war. _I thought, my smile getting bigger. "Okay, lead the way dad." Jasper said sounding annoyed, probably because that was a blindfold that even with a vampire's enhanced vision couldn't see through.

I grabbed his arm and pulled him downstairs. "Okay, now don't worry about what Alice has to say about this, I already cleared it over with her. She says that it's perfectly fine." I said trying to hold in my laughter.

"O…Kay…do I want to know what this present is?" Jasper asked and stopped walking. I yanked on his arm.

"Okay fine I'll tell you, see now me and the boys thought it'd be fun to hire a stripper for you." I said, trying to keep my emotions in check.

"Oh…and what do you expect me to do with this stripper?" Jasper asked.

"Well, keep the blindfold on, and just feel her up or something." I said.

"Okay…" Jasper said and continued following me.

We reached where Esme was; she had the outfit on, and looked amazing in it. She put her hair into braided pigtails and smiled at me. I mouthed, "turn around," at her and she did. "Okay Jasper. Have fun, and remember, keep that blindfold on." I said and walked over to the couch to sit down and watch my lovely prank fall into place. Alice, Bella, Rosalie, Tali, Sophie and Emmett all came downstairs; Edward was still plotting away in his room. The girls started giggling when Jasper started to feel up Esme, starting with her rear and then moving up to her chest.

"Okay, I'm sorry this is just too awkward." Esme said. Jasper froze, apparently he knew the sound of Esme's voice, and realized whom he was feeling up.

"C-Carlisle…can I take this damn blindfold off now?" He asked.

"Sure." I said with a laugh.

As soon as the blindfold came off, Jasper made one of the stupidest faces ever made, and let out one of the most girlish screams I've ever heard. Luckily Emmett had a digital camera with him so we could watch this prank and hear Jasper's girlish shriek over and over again "That's just not right Carlisle!" Jasper said and threw the blindfold at me. The girls, Emmett and I all started laughing to the point that if Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and I were still human, tears would be coming out of our eyes, and since Tali, Sophie and Bella were human, their eyes were watering, as Jasper let out one of the longest strings of profanities ever spoken. Tali and Sophie literally started rolling on the floor laughing.

"Ugh! I'm going to be traumatized for the rest of my existence because of you guys." Jasper said and threw his arms up into the air, making us laugh even more.

"Oh and being in those vampire wars didn't traumatize you?" Rosalie asked after her laughter died down.

"Shut it Rose." Jasper said and stomped his way back upstairs.

"Hey Alice. Do you think we can keep that cowgirl outfit?" I asked with a grin.

"Sure thing Carlisle, it was too big on me anyways." Alice said and all six of them went back upstairs to continue plotting.

"If you didn't say anything Jasper would have kept going." I said with a laugh.

"Yeah, which is why I said something. I mean that was just weird. The only man that I'll ever let "feel me up" would be you Carlisle." My dear wife said and sat down on my lap.

"Okay that's fair." I said and carried her upstairs.


	3. Prank 2: Jasper's 1st Prank

A/N: Okay, I thought of a funny prank that Jasper could do on Carlisle as payback, at least to me it's funny...Well anyways, I'm excited that I actually got 3 reviewa...though 2 of them are from my friend Tay...who's actually helping me think of the funniest pranks (e.g. i ask, "Which is funnier, this or that?" and she gives me her opinion.) Sadly she was not on for my torn between two decision helping this time, so I just went with the one that I liked best. So enjoy this lovely chapter and remember, leave me some reviews and give me fun ideas for pranks. (I'm finding most of mine on the internet on prankster sites.) Have fun reading this chapter (Sorry that it's so short! I couldn't think of a way to drag this out any more than I already accomplished.)

Disclaimer: As Usual: Don't own the characters cept for Tali & Sophie(the name at least.) Stephenie owns them. I'm just putting them at war with one another. Also I don't own any products that are used in my pranks. Those are owned by whoever came up with them...

JPOV:

"I have to think of something to get Carlisle back." I mumbled and started pacing around my study. "Hmm, let's see, I could program his TV so that it's Dora the Explorer all the time...and tie him to a chair and force him to actually watch it...no...that's just stupid...I could make it so that his Mercedes can only play Radio Disney, and nothing else...then again, Carlisle likes most of the Disney music, so that's more of an Emmett or Edward prank...hmm what to do..." I mused.

Alice suddenly burst through the door with a huge grin on her face.

"Jasper!! I just got a great idea for a prank on Carlisle." She said, her grin widened if that were possible.

"What is it love?" I asked quietly, just in case Carlisle and Esme were listening in. She whispered her idea into my ear. "Wow Alice, that's...just cruel. I love it." I said laughing with her.

. We were relaxing in the living room with Carlisle the next day. The doorbell rang and Carlisle got up to answer it. "Carlisle, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Edward said from upstairs.

"Edward, it's Jasper pranking me. How bad could it be if he's the one pranking me." Carlisle said with a laugh and opened the door. As soon as he opened the door he was attacked by a stampede of the girls, fangirls to be precise. It ended with a dogpile on Carlisle. I raised my eyebrow at Alice. We sat there and watched as the girls started hugging and kissing Carlisle. "Jasper, this is just cruel." Carlisle said as he climbed his way out of the dogpile.

"Where'd he go?" One of the girls asked. Carlisle took off to his office, as fast as he could in front of the human girls. He closed the door behind him and blockaded it off.

"Hey, there's a ladder in the garage...and his office has a gigantic window." Alice and I said and led them to the garage.

We put the ladder up against the window wall and the girls started climbing up it. They opened the window to Carlisle's office, and continued the dogpile of kissing hugging, and trying to get some of Carlisle's stuff. Alice and I climbed up the ladder and sat in the opening of the window. We watched and couldn't contain our laughter as some of the girls started trying to get his clothes. When one girl got his button up shirt she stood up shouting "I GOT HIS SHIRT!" thus causing all of the girls to swarm that poor girl and try to get the shirt from her. I was laughing so hard that I almost fell out the window. Unfortunately for Carlisle, that only distracted half of the girls, the other half noted that he was wearing another shirt and tried to get that one. Just then Tali and Sophie walked in.

"DOG PILE ON CARLISLE!" Tali shouted and jumped into the mess of girls. "I'll save you Carlisle." She said, but then got pushed out by the sea of fangirls. "Uncool. Very uncool." Tali said and then tried to jump back in.

It continued on like that, until Carlisle was in his boxers, he finally escaped and jumped out the window. The fangirls nearly knocked Alice and I out the window as they tried to climb back down the ladder to go after him. "Wait...we're in Carlisle's office...let's just raid through his stuff." One of them said with a grin. A series of "Yeah!" followed that statement and they all started raiding his closet, and his desk. A few hours later, Carlisle came back in the house through the front door. The girls were still raiding through his things, and they heard Carlisle sigh and sit on the couch. They all swarmed downstairs and jumped onto him once more, making Alice and I laugh even harder. I noticed that Carlisle had managed to get up to Denali and borrow some of Eleazar's clothing before he came back to the house. The rest of the day was an endless loop of dogpiles, Carlisle running to a room in the house, the girls brekaing into said room, Carlisle escaping again, and the actions repeated themselves until well beyond ten at night.

"UNCALLED FOR!" Carlisle shouted and then went upstairs to wash all of the lipgloss prints off of him. The only piece of clothing he was wearing, that was still intact that is, was his boxers. Everything else was basically tattered, torn and well basically beyond repair. Carlisle figured he'd take a shower, and Alice and I told one of hte fangirls remaining to go hide upstairs in his bathroom's shower. We heard Carlisle's girlish shreik, very much like my own from last night, and we saw a blur run past us and to the basement door. Alice and I were on the ground rolling around with our laughter as the fangirl we told to hide in the shower came downstairs.

"That was fun guys." Tali said with a huge grin.

"So what exactly makes you a 'fangirl' of his?" Alice asked with a laugh.

"Because, he can play doctor." She said with a wink. Causing Alice and I to laugh even harder.

**2nd A/N: See, now this was originally going to be the girls from the hospital but then I thought...Fangirls. There's probably a buhjillion Carlisle fangirls, (Myself included ;D) **

**Carlisle: T-T-they kept...dogpiling on me...**

**Me: Yes Carlisle...yes they did. -Pats Carlisle on the head.- **

**Carlisle: -Growls- And you hid in my shower.**

**Me: Yes, yes I did. -Continues my head-patting.- **

**Esme: Oh come here sweatheart, I won't let her hurt you anymore. -Hugs Carlisle-**

**Me: anyways. This was really fun to write...although I couldn't think of anymore randomness to throw in there...so I'm sorry for the shortness of it...I promise that the next ones will be longer than this one was. Lotsa Love from Taliana ;D**


	4. Prank 3: Emmett's 1st prank

A/N: I felt the need to prank some of our innocent human characters in this story. (A.K.A. Tali and Sophie...A.K.A. Myself, and Tay.) And Emmett seemed more the person to this than Rosalie or Edward. And I lied again...This one's probably shorter than the last one ;-; I'm so sorry! I can't think of more elaborate schemes. Also...is Emmett's human last name, McCarty, or McCartHy? =/ My friend keeps saying it has an H in there, but I think it doesn't...actually I'm going to go check...(Is too busy drooling over Kellan Lutz's picture on the page of the Twilight Saga wiki page...) What was I looking up? OH right. Emmett's last name. McCarty! I knew it. more proof that I'm more obsessed with Twilight than my friend is. =D Okay anyways. read on Dear readers. read on. UGH now my other friend is telling me it's McCarthy with an h -.- If anyone knows Please tell me! It's killing me ;-;.

Disclaimer: Don't own characters...or sky dancers (Thats what mysister and I used to call them, I forget what they really were called. but they were like based off of certain characters, and like had a helicopter thing as arms and when you pushed a button they like flew up into the air.) or those mokney things with the cymbols...or basketballs, or sodapop bottles being used as bowling pins, or those robot things, or model trains, or tea lights, or ropes...yeah, i'm just going to stop my list now. I don't own any of the objects used in this prank. And the prank idea is actually based somewhat on A) The Parent Trap prank in that Linsay Lohan version, (I just randomly remembered it.) and B) Some of the crazy sleeping pranks that I located on the Internet.

EMPOV:

Sophie and Felivia fell asleep about an hour and a half into our prank war, meaning that they were the perfect target for my first prank. I snuck into their room and set up all of my boobie-traps, so that when they activated the first, the rest would follow in a certain pattern.

TPOV

Sophie and I went to bed shortly after 1:30...an hour and a half after our prank war started off. The annoying beeping noise of our alarm clock started gonig off at about 4:30AM. I tried to hit the snooze button to make it shut up, but my hand connected with the endtable. I opened one eye and noticed that my alarm clock was missing. "UGH Who moved the alarm clock?" I asked as I got out of bed to search where the annoying beeping was coming from. It sounded as if it was in the closet, so I walked over to the closet, opened the door and something made an odd noise. A bunch of rubber spiders and pingpong balls came falling down on top of me. I didn't realize they were rubber at first, so I started screaming for dear life and jumped onto Sophie's bed. "SOPHIE! We're under attack by spiders!" I said and then heard a creaking noise above our heads. I looked up and saw a bucket starting to tilt over. "Oh no...no, no, no..." I said and tried to jump out of the way of the pink mystery goo that was falling from the bucket.

Sophie sat up and watched as I slipped on one of the pingpong balls and grabbed a random piece of string that was above my head. The pink mystery goo and rubber snakes on her. Sophie started screaming and got up out of her bed. She slipped on some of the pink mystery goo, and then landed on the ground, snapping another string. The string somehow made whipped cream shoot out of a cannon and get both Sophie and I covered in white stuff. Sophie looked at me, and started laughing to the point where she fell over into the pink goo. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"You...makeup...hilarious..." she sputtered out between laughs. I ran over to the mirror, and saw that whoever had pulled this prank on us decided to shave one of my eyebrows off, and put so much makeup on my face I looked like I was a reject from clown college. Sophie rolled over and broke yet another string. Just then a bunch of balloons plummeted to the ground around us. They weren't water balloons, the balloons were full of honey. One exploded right on my head, so that my hair was covered with whipped cream and honey. My hands went to my head, and instantly noticed that something was missing. I looked over at my pillow and saw that whoever pulled this prank on us chopped off some of my hair while I was sleeping. "Hah, Jokes on you, I needed a hair cut anyways!" I shouted. I walked over to Sophie to pull her up off the ground and accidentally stepped on another string, that both made the curtains that Jasper put over the Window Wall for us open up, and made cannons shoot pies at Sophie and I. I glanced over at the window and saw Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and Edward, all on one of those things that the window washer guys use to get to higher windows. I glared at Emmett and was about to go to the window to yell at them through the window, but I slipped on some of the honey, whipped cream, pink goo, and pie combination that was on the floor and landed on top of Sophie. I rolled over and I thought I saw Jasper's mouth form the words, "This would be better with some pudding thrown in..." as Sophie and I kept grabbing onto each other and falling back down when we tried to get up to a standing position. Just then the ceiling opened up over top of us, and a bunch of pistachio pudding. We kept falling over on top of each other, and apparently the guys were enjoying the sight of two girls in their underwear falling over each other in a bunch of honey, whipped cream, pink goo, pie, and pistachio pudding.

"You...Four...Are...CHEATERS!" Sophie and I yelled together, screaming after every word because we kept falling over while trying to stand up.

"How?" They asked.

"You're...only...allowed....to...have three...people...on your...team!" We said and I reached up to grab something to make me stand up right. Lo and behold it was another string that activated something weird. A basketball came rolling down a ramp, knocking over some sodapop bottles which were set up like bowling pins, which set off one of those skydancer things from when I was like eight, which hit a pole with a ball on it, which made the ball move around the poll, which activated one of those robots that walks around, which pushed a tea light to a rope, the flame from the tea light burned a rope, which activated a spinning steak knife, which activated another small ball to roll down a small ramp, which landed on the switch for a model train, which activated a second robot, which pushed another small ball, which activated a series of those monkeys with the cymbols, which fell onto an oversized button. As soon as the button was pressed, five cannons popped out of the wall. "Oh no...no no no." Sophie and I said together and cringed with fear, not knowing what would come out of those cannons. Next thing we knew we were covered with Rocky Road ice cream. The boys started laughing, probably at our expressions.

"We didn't cheat. This was all Emmett. We're merely just watching for our own entertainment." Carlisle said with a laugh.

"Well, that explains why the icecream cannons were so elaborate...only Emmett would involve those Sky Dancer things and those monkeys with the cymbols." I muttered.

"Okay, Tali, I'm going to shower in the hallway bathroom...you can use the bathroom in our room..." Sophie said. We both went to our showering destination. I stripped out of my underwear and climbed in, I turned on the water, then pulled the thing that would make it come out of the showerhead. Sophie and I shrieked as some red gunk that looked an aweful lot like blood came pouring out on us.

"EMMETT McCARTY CULLEN!" Sophie and I shouted together.

**2nd A/N: To be honest, I really enjoyed writing this one too. If you're wondering why I made the last set of attacks so elaborate, I figured Emmett would go all out and make it as elaborate as possible until he ran out of ideas. and Why all the food? well I picked the most gooey foods that I could think of...and well figured we'd go with pudding and Icecream for the laughs. Oh and that "red gunk that looked like blood" was really Kool-aid. Emmett put Kool-Aid mix into the water storage thing to make the water all red.**

**Emmett: See people, I can be smart when I want to be! It took me a while to actually plan that one out, but I got it! -Smile & a thumbs up.-**

**Me: Yes. and now I have a bunch of gunk in my hair. -Pats Emmett on the head.- **

**Emmett: Must you pat me on the head? I mean I don't mind it, but Rosalie...she's kind of well, territorial and over protective.**

**Me: Did she pee on you? **

**Emmett: Um No....why?**

**Me: Isn't that how animals mark their territory? By peeing on it?**

**Emmett: Um okay...**

**Me: So she hasn't peed on you, therefore you're not her property. meaning that I can do this. -Gives Emmett a super awesome hug- **

**Rosalie: What are you doing with my husband?**

**Me: OH shi- ~Runs away~ **

**Rosalie:~Chases.~**

**Sophie: Okay while Tali is being chased around the room by an angry Rosalie, I guess I'm stuck closing this one up. Okay, so Thanks for reading.**

**Me:~While being chased by Roslaie~ Don't forget! Leave me reviews! Leave me Ideas, I can't think of all these ideas on my own! ~Blows a kiss towards the audience, and gets tackled by Rosalie~**

**Rosalie: KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY MAN! **


End file.
